


Del Otro Lado del Pasillo

by Lightfeatherxa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightfeatherxa/pseuds/Lightfeatherxa
Summary: Escapando del acoso de los medios, heroína de guerra Hermione Granger, se muda a uno de los edificios más exclusivos del mundo mágico. Comparte el décimo piso con una sola persona y no pasará demasiado hasta que sepa de quien se trata.





	Del Otro Lado del Pasillo

N/A: ¡Buenas! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que todo de maravilla. Me gustaría hacer dos aclaraciones, para que ya queden claras. 1) Escribo usando comillas. ¿Es correcto? En lo más mínimo. Debería usar guiones de dialogo, porque así se escribe en español, mientras que las comillas se usan en el ingles. ¿Me importa? No. Así que sepan que soy consciente de mi error, pero no voy a cambiarlo en ningun momento pronto. Espero que no sea un problema suficiente para causar que no le den una oportunidad al fic. 2) Todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y dudo que alguna vez eso cambie. Así que ténganlo en mente.

Les dejo un beso grande. Espero que les guste el capitulo y si tienen un ratito, como siempre, les sugiero sutilmente que me dejen sus opiniones y pensamientos.

CAPITULO 1

SCONES DE JENGIBRE Y NARANJA

La vista de Londres cubierta de nieve, que se podía apreciar desde el décimo piso del rascacielos en el que Hermione se encontraba, la había dejado replanteándose su miedo a las alturas. Mientras su mano derecha sostenía una llave plateada que esperaba ser usada por primera vez, su mente se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta al estar ahí.

Había crecido en una familia de clase media y si bien no estaba acostumbrada a que le faltara nada, los lujos no eran parte de su cotidianidad. La llave que estaba sosteniendo en ese momento, sin embargo, era la herramienta para ingresar a su nuevo departamento, el cual había salido una fortuna. Era medio piso en el más exclusivo rascacielos del mundo mágico inglés. Dos aurors custodiaban la entrada, se necesitaba un acceso especial para usar el ascensor y los guardias que resguardaban los pisos eran complejos y peligrosos.

"¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?" preguntó la suave voz de Susan Bones. Hermione no pudo evitar plantearse que otra opción tenía. Ya había pagado por el inmueble y todo su equipaje descansaba esperando ser desempacado dentro del amplio y moderno departamento.

"En este momento de mi vida no creo que haya mejor opción" respondió con seguridad. Había transcurrido una década desde la guerra y ella había pasado de ser una heroína a ser la droga más consumida por los medios del mundo mágico. Que usaba, a donde iba, a quien veía, todo, absolutamente todo, solía engalanar las portadas de revistas como bruja semanal e incluso del diario 'El Profeta'.

La necesidad de vivir en paz se había vuelto su prioridad número uno y ningún lugar la podía garantizar de la manera que ese rascacielos podía hacerlo. Tendría que acostumbrarse al lujo y al hecho de que el resto de los habitantes de la edificación tuvieran las más resonantes fortunas en todo Gran Bretaña. Si tenía un deseo para hacer era que su vecino no fuera una de esas pesadillas excéntricas que van de la mano de la impunidad que ser rico te provee.

Sin pensarlo dos veces introdujo la llave en la cerradura y con dos efectivos movimientos de su muñeca estaba revelando su nueva vivienda. Era un departamento amplio, con pisos de madera, mobiliario de cuero y roble, una cocina resplandeciente de mármol de Carrara y acero inoxidable, tres dormitorios con grandes camas dignas de acobijar a Marie Antoinette y dos baños blancos e inmaculados que denotaban su falta de uso previo.

"Este lugar es hermoso" aseguró Susan mientras entraba detrás de ella esquivando los baúles que estaban al lado de la puerta principal. Con un hechizo Hermione podía hacer que todo estuviera acomodado, pero eso lo volvía oficial y todavía extrañaba la pequeña casita en la que había vivido desde que tenía veinte. Había sido su primer gran compra y había empezado siendo una enclenque propiedad que demandaba cientos de arreglos para acabar siendo un lugar por el que ella había conseguido una gran cantidad de galleons. Por lo menos la habían adquirido dos magos recién casados que tenían un bebé en camino. Ese niño o niña iba a amar el patio trasero. Cuando el sol le daba en la primavera lo convertía en un jardín de cuento de hadas.

"Es… lujoso" concluyó ella caminando hasta la cocina. Susan la seguía detrás a la par que su vista vagaba por todos los pequeños detalles del lugar "¿Un té?" preguntó Hermione mientras comenzaba a llenar la pava más moderna que había visto en su vida, con agua del grifo.

"De acuerdo" aseguró la otra bruja. Su cabello rubio frutilla brillaba con fiereza debajo de la blanca luz de la cocina y le daba aun más vida a sus ojos celestes. Se había vuelto toda una mujer atractiva, era estilizada, con curvas y bellos rasgos delicados. Detrás había dejado las regordetas mejillas que había tenido a los once años y el flequillo entero que pertenecía al estilo de otra década. Tenía sentido que estuviera planeando su boda con Neville. Otro claro caso de 'la pubertad fue su aliado'. En Hogwarts, Hermione, no había tenido mucho contacto con ella. Desde que había empezado a salir con uno de sus amigos más queridos que se habían vuelto más que cercanas. Era tanto su confidente como su consejera y agradecía que hubiera aceptado ese puesto. Tenía paciencia infinita y tomaba las decisiones con calma y cordura. Dos virtudes que Hermione vivía teniendo comprometidas.

Susan se ubicó en una de tres banquetas altas de largas patas plateadas y asiento de cuero negro que daban directamente a una isla en el centro del ambiente. La cocina le parecía un tanto exagerada, era digna de quien disfruta pasar su tiempo creando magníficos platos. Ella había tenido una fase de 'chef' unos años atrás y no había funcionado en lo más mínimo.

Con un movimiento de su varita, dos tazas grandes de color rosa con pequeñas flores blancas estaban volando de uno de sus baúles, para quedar perfectamente apoyadas sobre la impecable mesada. Instantes después estaba depositando el agua caliente en estas y transformándola en dos humeantes tazas con Earl Grey.

"¿Tienes planes de qué te gustaría hacer?" preguntó Susan mientras Hermione tomaba asiento a su lado. Pensó que le gustaría tener scones para picotear, pero aun no había hecho las compras y no pensaba hacerlas hasta el día siguiente.

"Estuve pensando en escribir" contestó lentamente "disfruto mucho leer y siempre encuentro defectos en lo que el resto escribe, a la par que, aseguro que yo podría hacer un trabajo mejor" agregó mientras Susan asentía "tal vez deba intentarlo"

"Me parece que puede ser algo que funcione" Hermione se obligó a sonreír mientras llevaba la taza a sus labios y tomaba un trago. No le importaba que el té le quemara la lengua, prefería eso, a tener que mostrarle la expresión que verdaderamente amenazaba con hacerse hogar en las lineas de su rostro "Date tiempo, Hermione. Cuesta descubrir lo que uno quiere hacer" ella asintió sin molestarse en acotar que todos sus amigos ya sabían que querían hacer de su vida. Ella tenía veintiocho años y vivía de hobbies que la hartaban en unos pocos meses.

"Por más que yo me de tiempo, el resto de las personas parecen no hacerlo" su nombre brillaba demasiado alto y demasiado fuerte para que la gente aceptara que, la gran Hermione Granger, tuviera un defecto tan grande como era estar absoluta y completamente perdida en la vida.

"¡Al diablo con todos ellos!" exclamó Susan sacándole una sonrisa. Nunca usaba ninguna palabra ni remotamente ofensiva o subida de todo, y las únicas ocasiones en que lo hacía era cuando intentaba animarla a ella.

"George me ofreció ir a trabajar con él por un tiempo" reveló Hermione recordando la conversación que había tenido con el único gemelo que aun permanecía con vida. Si bien él sabía perfectamente que quería hacer con su vida, le costaba encontrar la manera de seguir adelante, aun después de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido. Ella no había perdido a nadie tan cercano en la guerra y no creía poder siquiera imaginar lo que George vivía día a día "cree que puede ayudarme a despejar la mente, e incluso, puede terminar siendo algo que me guste hacer" Hermione sabía que no era el caso "le dije que lo iba a pensar"

"Tómate tu tiempo" prácticamente demandó su amiga "pero no te quedes estacionaria, Hermione. Eso es lo que no tiene perdón. Siempre avanza hacia delante y si un día das un paso atrás al siguiente debes dar dos hacia delante" se encontró asintiendo con vehemencia "la recta final estará ahí esperándote cuando sea correcto que la alcances" sonaba poético y bello. Le daba ganas de sonreír y le devolvía un poco de esperanza. El sentimiento solía disiparse cuando se acostaba a dormir y su mente tomaba el control hasta conciliar el sueño. Ahí todo se volvía más oscuro y el romanticismo volaba fuera de la ventana.

"Gracias, Sussie" esta asintió antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta darle un beso en la mejilla a Hermione.

"Estoy a una lechuza de distancia" la sensación de tener a alguien de manera incondicional en su vida, le hacía sentir gratitud a un punto que no podía poner en palabras.

000

Al lado de la puerta de acceso a su departamento, Hermione, tenía una pequeña caja de metal. Toda la correspondencia que arribaba para ella era enviada inmediatamente allí. El sistema parecía funcionar de maravilla y ninguna carta a su nombre se había demorado más de un minuto en serle entregada. El único problema era que no todo lo que le enviaban era para ella. Cartas dirigidas al señor Black se inmiscuían entre las suyas provocando a Hermione la incomodidad de tener que cruzar el pasillo y pasárselas por debajo de la puerta.

Hacía dos semanas que vivía allí y aun no había tenido el placer de conocer a su vecino. Parecía ser un tanto recluso, a penas saliendo y entrando de su departamento. Lo que sí tenía era una buena cantidad de visitas y varias solían despedirse tarde a la noche. Ella había meditado acercarse a saludar, presentarse y contarle que era su nueva vecina, pero por alguna extraña razón lo continuaba posponiendo. Se le había ocurrido que tal vez él se cruzaría a agradecerle por las cartas y presentarse, después de todo la correspondencia decía siempre 'Mr Black'. Nunca un nombre, nunca ningún otro detalle.

Todavía lo estaba esperando.

"¡Señorita Granger!" exclamó una voz bonachona con acento polaco. Pavlo era el conserje en la mesa de entrada. Un hombre en sus cuarenta, pronunciádamente delgado, con cabello negro como la noche y una nariz prominente. Era agradable y siempre saludaba con entusiasmo. A Hermione le molestaba lo curioso que podía ser, preguntándole constantemente si alguien iba a venir a verla, a donde estaba yendo y que tenía pensado hacer. No le cabía ninguna duda que debía consumir todos los chismes que los medios vivían inventando de ella.

"Buenas tardes, Pavlo" saludó Hermione mientras avanzaba por el amplio lobby del edificio en dirección al ascensor.

"¡Señorita Granger!" lo escuchó gritar, a la par que, caminaba a toda velocidad en dirección a ella. Caja en mano y expresión contrariada "¿Podré pedirle un favor?" Hermione enseguida asintió "¿Si usted está subiendo a su departamento, podré pedirle que le alcance esto al señor Black?"

"¿Por qué no se lo manda directamente a su buzón?" preguntó de manera un tanto seca. El hombre no se había molestado en agradecerle por toda la correspondencia que le había hecho llegar. No le generaba mucho entusiasmo tener que relacionarse con él.

"Parece no estar funcionando" explicó Pavlo mientras se pasaba una mano de manera incómoda por el cabello "es mi trabajo alcanzárselo yo mismo, pero en este momento estoy atareado y usted está yendo para allí" un bufido escapó la boca de Hermione mientras tomaba la caja con las dos manos y comenzaba a avanzar en dirección al ascensor una vez más.

"De acuerdo, Pavlo" aceptó antes de arribar a su destino. Estaba por cerrar la gruesa puerta de metal dorado cuando una mano elevada en el aire le hizo señas que por favor frenara. Pertenecía a una mujer alta, con angulosos rasgos y enormes ojos celestes. Tenía el cabello rubio y enrulado de manera que le hacía pensar en Marilyn Monroe. El vestido blanco con volados que llevaba puesto sumaba a toda la visual.

"¡Muchas gracias!" exclamó cuando alcanzó a meterse dentro del ascensor con Hermione. Tenía un grueso acento irlandes y ella no pudo evitar pensar en Seamus. Lo había visto hacía menos de un mes, pero vivía extrañándolo. Se había convertido en una de las personas más constantes en su vida y siempre traía una pequeña dosis de realidad con él cuando la visitaba.

"No hay problema" aseguró Hermione con una cálida sonrisa "¿Qué piso?" preguntó mientras preparaba el dedo indice para marcar el botón correspondiente.

"Décimo" ese era también al que estaba yendo ella "¡Oh, tú también estás yendo allí!" exclamó lo que Hermione imaginó era también una bruja "¿Vas a visitar al señor Black?"

"No, vivo en el departamento de enfrente" respondió enseguida. No tenía un justificativo lógico, pero quería que quedara bien en claro que no tenía nada que ver con ese hombre. No lo conocía, no sabía nada de él y aun así ya le caía mal.

"Es un muy bello edificio" comentó la mujer alta y rubia que había comenzado a buscar algo en el bolso de mano color cielo que llevaba con ella "mi nombre es Tallulah Laszlo" se presentó finalmente extendiéndole un pedazo de pergamino blanco con algo escrito. Hermione tardó un momento en darse cuenta que se trataba de una tarjeta de negocios. No tuvo mucho tiempo de inspeccionarla antes de devolverle el saludo, pero estaba segura que había leído 'medimaga'. No sólo era bella, era inteligente también.

"Hermione Granger. Un gusto" se presentó ella extendiéndole la mano "lamento no tener una tarjeta de presentación conmigo" se disculpó mientras una sonrisa amenazaba con aparecerle en los labios "ni siquiera puedo pedirte que esperes mientras consigo una de mi departamento, porque tampoco tengo ninguna allí" no tenía ninguna en ningún lado. ¿Qué iba a escribir? Hermione Jean Granger, heroína de guerra. No, eso sonaba muy pomposo. Tal vez podía ser más honesta y poner algo así como: Hermione Jean Granger, profesión siendo determinada. La haría lucir fiel a su manera de ser: brutalmente honesta.

"No temas, no necesito que te presentes" le aseguró Tallulah con cierta timidez "sé perfectamente quien eres" por supuesto. La gente tenía que vivir debajo de una roca para no saber quien era ella. Hermione sólo pudo sonreír cuando el ascensor alcanzó su destino. Un alivio automático la invadió, pudiendo liberarse de esa conversación antes de que las preguntas comenzaran a arribar.

"Nos vemos luego" fue lo único que dijo mientras comenzaba a avanzar en dirección a su departamento. No llegó a dar dos pasos cuando recordó que aun estaba sosteniendo una pequeña caja que iba dirigida al señor Black "maldito polaco narigón..." murmuró para ella sola antes de voltear y dirigirse hacia el departamento del otro lado del pasillo.

"¿Ocurrió algo?" preguntó Tallulah de manera confundida al ver a Hermione no sólo avanzando en su dirección, sino pasándola y llegando a la puerta antes que ella.

"Tengo que entregarle esto a mi vecino" sentenció golpeando con fuerza la superficie de madera.

"¡Adelante, Tallulah!" escuchó a alguien exclamar del otro lado. El hombre era tan maleducado que ni el decoro de ir a atender como se debe poseía. Al revelar el departamento del otro lado ni siquiera se molestó en informarle que no era Tallulah de manera inmediata. Lo primero a la vista era una sala de estar decorada con muebles que parecían tan finos que se sintió enrojecer de la vergüenza si el hombre viera los que decoraban el suyo. Un juego de sofás de terciopelo verde descansaban de manera imponente en el centro de la sala, mientras una gruesa alfombra en tonos oscuros se hacía hogar debajo de estos. Una pared entera había sido reemplazada por una biblioteca y Hermione se sintió salivar al ver los gruesos lomos de todos colores y tamaños.

"Debe estar en la cocina" susurró la otra bruja a su lado mientras le señalaba la puerta que separaba la sala de estar de la cocina. Era exactamente igual a la de ella y estaba empezando a pensar que la distribución era también la misma. Hermione asintió antes de caminar con decisión al interior de la cocina.

Lo primero que la recibió fue una nube blanca de algo que parecía ser vapor, sólo que era frio y tenía cierto olor a químico. Sus ojos escanearon la habitación para acabar confirmando que el señor Black tenía que estar detrás esta. Varios segundos pasaron hasta que la imagen comenzó a tomar forma. Sosteniendo un recipiente grande, de color plata, que tenía la forma de una botella estaba parado su misterioso vecino. A simple vista resaltaba su altura. Era alto y delgado. Llevaba puestas lo que parecían ser antiparras y ella concluyó que debía ser seguridad para lo que fuera que allí estuviera haciendo. Por la cantidad de instrumentos de cocina, cascaras de huevo y pequeños rastros de harina parecía que estaba… ¿Horneando?

"Señor Black" habló Hermione esperando que el maldito humo blanco terminara de irse.

"¿Granger?" la voz sonó sorprendida y la primer reacción de Hermione fue que se trataba de otro consumidor empedernido de las estúpidas revistas de chismes. Se rehusaba a firmar autógrafos y era basado en el principio de que su vida no era una película, por lo tanto, no ameritaba ser consumida como tal. En el instante en que la cocina quedó liberada de lo que fuera que esa nube blanca había sido, Hermione se dio cuenta que no se trataba de un fan. No sólo eso, estaba bastante segura que se trataba de todo lo contrario a un fan.

"¿Malfoy?" preguntó horrorizada. Debajo de las antiparras descansaban dos imponentes ojos grises, mientras que la cima de su cabeza seguía siendo cubierta por el más distinguible cabello platino de todo el mundo mágico. Parecía estar vistiendo una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, pero no podía estar segura debido al delantal verde que lucía sobre estos.

"¿Malfoy?" escuchó a una tercera voz preguntar. Tallulah. Había olvidado que ella también estaba allí "él es el señor Black" Hermione estaba segura que se iba a reír, pero no pudo ni siquiera reaccionar ante las palabras.

"¿Qué haces en mi departamento?" lo escuchó preguntar mientras se quitaba la protección de los ojos revelando un rostro al cual el tiempo le había sido más que generoso. Draco Malfoy, si bien siempre pedante e irritante, era atractivo de una manera un tanto exótica. El cabello platino, los ojos plata, los rasgos angulosos y los modales dignos de alguien que los había incorporado en su vida desde pequeño lo convertían en más que atractivo. Aun así, cada vez que Hermione lo veía se encontraba sintiendo absoluta repulsión.

"Vivo del otro lado del pasillo" respondió cayendo inmediatamente en la conclusión de que su vecino, el señor Black, era Draco Malfoy. Ella vivía del otro lado del pasillo de Draco Malfoy. ¿Podía retraerse? Prefería un loco excéntrico con demasiado dinero como para que le importe lo que la gente piense de él.

"¿Enserio?" la falta de entusiasmo en la voz de él, igualaba perfectamente el poco entusiasmo que sentía Hermione respecto a, básicamente, todo lo que allí estaba sucediendo.

"No, pasé horas averiguando que había sido de tu vida hasta que te encontré y me inventé una excusa para subir a verte la cara" no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que no estaba hablando enserio.

"Parece ser que te inventaste una razón para mudarte enfrente mio" no sabía que tenía ese paquete y tampoco le importó, lo tomó con más fuerza de lo que lo estaba haciendo y lo revoleó en dirección a su cabeza. Este lo esquivó antes de verlo chocar contra la alacena detrás de él y caer al piso con un fuerte golpe. No sonaba como que algo se había quebrado y eso la hizo sentir un poco menos satisfecha.

"Vine a traerte tu correspondencia" explicó ella señalando el lugar donde había quedado el paquete "De nada" en el momento en que dio media vuelta y se encontró con el rostro horrorizado de Tallulah sintió bronca de saber que no importaba la cantidad de años que pasaran, Draco Malfoy siempre le iba a hacer perder la cordura.

"Granger" lo escuchó llamar detrás de ella. Pensó en no voltear y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero era demasiado curiosa para su propio bien y si no averiguaba que quería iba a pasar el resto del día ideando teorías en su mente.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó volteando a verlo una vez más. Malfoy se extendió hasta sacar un plato de la alacena en la que el paquete que ella le había llevado había dado y se lo alcanzó con delicadeza.

"¿Scone?" fue instantánea la sensación de saliva produciéndose en mayores cantidades dentro de su boca. Todavía tenía antojo de uno y las veces que había ido a hacer las compras, había olvidado agarrar un paquete. Su orgullo le decía que dijera que no y su estomago le gritaba que no se atreviera a pasar la oportunidad.

"De acuerdo" dijo tomando uno con bronca, a la par que una delgada pulsera de plata que siempre decoraba su muñeca izquierda, chocaba contra la superficie de porcelana blanca. Ni siquiera amagó a despedirse mientras volteaba para volver hacia la salida y luego a encerrarse en su departamento. No llegó a dar un paso cuando la más increíble sensación inundó su boca. Era jengibre con naranja y la suavidad de la manteca. Era uno de más maravillosos scones que había probado en su vida. Pensó en frenar y preguntarle donde los había comprado, pero lo que acabó haciendo fue volteando una vez más y extendiendo su mano para tomar otro "para después" soltó de manera petulante mientras de una vez por todas emprendía su camino fuera del departamento del enemigo y en dirección al suyo.

"Un gusto conocerte" escuchó gritar a Tallulah cuando estaba alcanzando la puerta.

"No se si puedo decir lo mismo" respondió Hermione sosteniendo el picaporte con bronca "eres amiga de Ma- del señor Black" y ahí estaba la estruendosa carcajada que le hacía eco a lo estúpido que encontraba el hecho de que Malfoy se hubiera cambiado el apellido. Nada más y nada menos que al de Narcissa. Sutil…

Sus piernas se movieron a toda velocidad a su departamento mientras saboreaba el delicioso scone que había sacado de toda esa bizarra situación. A partir de ese entonces Pavlo estaba por su cuenta. No había una sola manera que cruzara ese pasillo una vez más en lo que le quedaba de vida. A menos que su vecino se mudara, en ese caso, estaba abierto a opción dependiendo de quien acabara ocupándolo. En el instante en que cerró la puerta de entrada detrás suyo se encaminó a su chimenea. Necesitaba hacer una llamada Flu y era imperativo que lo hiciera pronto.

Tardó sólo un momento antes de que una amplia sala de estar en tonos crema y mobiliario blanco quedara frente a ella. Sentado en uno de los sofá estaba Dean Thomas, libro en mano y taza de té descansando en la mesa ratona frente a él.

"¡Dean!" exclamó con entusiasmo. Su antiguo compañero de escuela volteó la vista de las amarillentas páginas del libro para dar con la de ella. Enseguida apareció una cálida sonrisa mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie.

"¿Seamus?" preguntó él agachándose a tomar la taza de té que tenía servida. En los años de escuela Dean y Seamus habían sido los mejores amigos. Estaba bastante claro que había sentimientos de parte de ambos que iban más allá de la amistad. Luego de la guerra cada uno había seguido su camino, para reencontrarse dos años después y no gastar demasiado tiempo hasta aceptar que estaban enamorados el uno del otro. Hacía años que vivían juntos y Hermione estaba esperando el día que le llegara la invitación de la boda.

"Es bueno verte a ti también, pero si" aceptó Hermione dándole una sonrisa que no dudaba, debía verse perturbadora en las llamas. Dean asintió antes de abandonar la sala de estar para reaparecer un minuto después con Seamus a su lado.

"¡Hermione!" exclamó su amigo irlandés mientras una expresión de cautela se hacía hogar en su rostro "¿Ocurrió algo?"

"No, por supuesto que no" respondió enseguida "vengo trayendo un chisme" explicó ella intentando calmar la preocupación que de pronto había comenzado a inundar el ambiente "Draco Malfoy es mi vecino" la expresión de los dos magos fue una mezcla exacta de confusión y horror. Apreciaba inmensamente el sentirse comprendida.

"¿Por qué te mudaste del otro lado del pasillo de Draco Malfoy?" Incredulidad se agudizó en los rasgos de su cara. ¿Cómo podían creer que ella sabía que Malfoy iba a ser su vecino?

"No sabía que él vivía ahí" explicó.

"¿Por qué no averiguaste?" preguntó Dean con calma a la par que tomaba otro sorbo de té.

"No lo sé" confesó dándose cuenta de que tal vez había sido menos cuidadosa de lo que había imaginado. En su mente mudarse allí iba a acabar automáticamente con el acoso de los medios. Iba a significar poder respirar en paz dentro de su hogar y, tal vez, recuperar un poco de su privacidad. No le había importado quien estaba del otro lado del pasillo. Ahora que sabía que esa persona era Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta que tal vez debería haberle importado.

"Ten cuidado, Hermione" pidió Seamus "no sé que fue del hurón, pero nunca tuvo las mejores intenciones con nada. Dudo que haya cambiado" ella asintió inmediatamente. Había ido allí con noticias que le causaban un tanto de gracia. No esperaba acabar con una penetrante sensación de preocupación.

"La gente puede cambiar, Seamus" prácticamente lo regañó Dean.

"Es posible, pero no probable" un asentimiento unánime se propagó por la conexión Flu.

"Era para contarles eso" acabó diciendo Hermione "nos vemos pronto" los dos mencionaron algo de una cena y ella aceptó sin darle mucho pensamiento. Siempre era un gusto verlos así que iba a hacer todo lo posible para poder estar allí.

Cuando volvió a quedar a la vista su sala se encontró avanzando hasta el sillón y dejándose caer en éste. Aun sostenía el segundo scone que se había llevado y lo devoró con más ganas de lo que se sentía cómoda aceptando. No se le ocurrió que podía estar envenenado hasta un rato después cuando estaba levantándose de la espontanea siesta que había acabado tomando. Seguía viva así que imaginaba que el veneno no había sido incorporada en la deliciosa mezcla de jengibre y naranja.

No llegó a ponerse de pie cuando dos golpes sonaron en su puerta. Pensó en no atender, pero una vez más su curiosidad acabó ganando. Las piernas le pesaban y tenía la vista un tanto borrosa. En el momento en que descubrió quien estaba en el pasillo no estaba segura como reaccionar. El perfectamente estilizado cabello de Tallulah y sus ojos celestes la miraban con aprehensión, como si tuviera miedo de como iba a reaccionar Hermione al verla allí.

"Tallulah" saludó con la voz aun ronca de la siesta "¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó con preocupación.

"El señor Black me pidió que te alcance esto" los delicados y femeninos dedos la otra bruja sostenían un blanco plato de porcelana con lo que parecía ser media docena de scones. No cualquier scones, los deliciosos que Malfoy le había convidado más temprano. Su instinto inicial fue decirle que se los devolviera, que no los quería. Pero no era culpa de Talullah el odio que sentía por Malfoy y si ella quería devolvérselos iba a tener que hacerlo ella misma.

"Gracias" fue lo único que dijo mientras tomaba el plato en sus manos.

"No sé de donde se conocen, ni que problema tienes con él, pero es un gran hombre" comentó la bella bruja que lucía inmaculada en el pasillo "deberías darte la oportunidad de conocerlo un poco más" quería decirle que lo conocía demasiado bien a Malfoy y esa era la razón principal por la que lo odiaba. En cambio sólo le sonrió y pasó a cerrar la puerta. Tallulah movió su mano derecha despidiéndose antes de caminar hasta el ascensor.

Hermione estaba apoyando el plato en la mesada de su cocina cuando notó el mensaje pegado en la base. Era un pedazo de pergamino con las iniciales D.L.M. grabadas en éste. El texto era claro y concreto y ella sólo pensó como la que tenía que conocerlo mejor era la otra bruja, no ella.

Granger,

Espero todos estos scones sean soborno suficiente para mantenerte alejada de mi.

Compartimos pasillo y eso debería ser todo.

Saluda atentamente,

Draco Malfoy.

"¡Atentamente, mi trasero!" exclamó Hermione indignada. ¿El quería que ella se mantuviera alejada? El no tenía razones para no quererla cerca, ella, en cambio, tenía una lista larga como la barba de Merlín.

Era un actitud infantil como hacía tiempo que no tenía, pero en ese momento, Hermione tomó la consciente decisión de hacerle la vida a Draco Malfoy un poquito más difícil cada vez que tuviera la ocasión. Y no sólo iba a comerse todos esos scones, sino que iba a ir a devolverle el plato en persona. Le iba a tener que ver la cara le gustara o no. Basándose en la nota que acababa de enviarle, no le iba a gustar.

"Vete al infierno" habló para ella sola con una voz dulce como el azúcar "saluda atentamente, Hermione Granger"


End file.
